


Date Night

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [16]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, Rimming, Valentine's Day Fluff, okay but none of the sex is THAT explicit so please don't get your hopes way up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Dan and Eddie finally get to go on a date and it just so happens to be on Valentine's. Dan laughs a lot, Eddie is Soft, Venom gets to share Eddie, everyone is happy.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Every day with you [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165301
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I use they/them/their pronouns for Venom now. I need to go back and update the other works in this series but not today!
> 
> I put this in the tags but I don't consider this to be Explicit but I know that's sort of subjective. Anyways, 95% of this is flirting and kissing and 5% is not very detailed sex

In some distant corner of his mind Eddie knows that he’s smiling too much, that he probably looks one hundred kinds of a fool. But he doesn’t care. He sits in the booth next to Dan, his left leg pulled up underneath him, knee pressing against Dan’s thigh. It brings them closer to the same height with him sitting up and Dan slouching.

The proximity is dangerous. Eddie keeps leaning in for a kiss, drawn in and dazzled by Dan. The man’s cheeks are flushed and his dark eyes are wide and expressive as he gets really into telling Eddie the story of how he nearly got a concussion and was buried under a pile of dogs during his morning jog.

“…and there must have been twenty leashes!” Dan says, his voice loud, competing with the noise and music in the restaurant. “I didn’t see him coming and all of a sudden my legs were all tangled up and there were dogs _everywhere_ jumping on me and barking so of course I went down hard. Barely missed hitting my head on a park bench!”

Dan’s doing hand motions, too, reenacting the scene so perfectly that Eddie can picture it.

“No way,” Eddie breathes. He leans in closer and watches Dan’s Adam’s apple bob as the man swallows.

“Yeah…” Dan flushes and continues. “I got a couple scrapes on my knees and arms, plus a dousing in dog slobber but otherwise I’m okay. The dog walker was really apologetic. He bought me an ice cream.”

Eddie grins. “I bet he did. Did you get a number, too?”

Dan frowns and his eyebrows furrow as he thinks about it. He’s so impossibly cute that Eddie wants to just forgo dessert and take him home.

 ** _But molten chocolate cake_ **Venom reminds him in a needy grumble

 _But sex_ Eddie thinks back.

Venom doesn’t immediately respond but then suggests **_Dessert to go?_**

_I like the way you think._

“You know…” Dan says slowly, bringing Eddie back to the conversation, “he _did_. For business purposes. Even though I told him I didn’t own a dog and my girlfriend has a cat.”

“Ah.” Eddie nods and takes a sip of his drink. “‘Business purposes.’ Smooth. Can you imagine Mr. Belvedere on a leash? In Golden Gate Park?”

Dan laughs helplessly, leaning into Eddie, his hand on Eddie’s knee. “He would be so mad! Fur standing on end. But you know he’d whip those dogs into shape.”

“Or tear up the nearest tree.” Eddie says, thinking, with a shudder, of Venom’s tree climbing antics. Dan giggles and Eddie melts. _This man._

 ** _That’s a tree I’d like to climb_** Venom rumbles with shared interest.

 _That doesn’t even make sense_ Eddie thinks _but yeah, same._

He places his hand over Dan’s, hooking their thumbs together.

Dan looks into his eyes and the spark between them catches. It’s like every cliché Venom shared with him from when they were obsessively reading romance novels and fanfiction: oxygen sucked out of the room, lightning striking, chills racing down his spine, hair standing on end, heart racing and time seeming to stand still—

Reality catches up to him with the first gentle press of Dan’s mouth on his. It’s such a relief that Eddie nearly melts into him. He cups the back on Dan’s head in his hand and kisses him back, slow and soft because everything about Dan makes him want to linger and take his time.

Dan smiles against his lips and shifts his focus, nuzzling against Eddie’s neck. His hand slides up Eddie’s leg, moving from knee to thigh. His lips brush Eddie’s throat.

“Oh, my god,” Eddie moans. Just like that Dan’s managed to send him from low key horny to painfully aroused in a matter of moments. “Dan, you’re killing me.”

Dan’s warm laugh is unrepentant. “You’re welcome.” He kisses Eddie once more on the lips and then sits back, the palm of his hand resting too close to Eddie’s groin for him to maintain any sort of composure.

Eddie sucks in a sharp breath, need making his hand tremble as he laces his fingers with Dan’s and moves their hands up onto the table.

“I didn’t know you were such a tease,” Eddie murmurs breathlessly. “Or that you would try to feel me up in public.”

Dan’s eyes are practically twinkling when he says, “It’s all you, Eddie. You bring out the playful side of me.” He brings Eddie’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“ _Dan_.” Eddie’s voice is barely audible over the noise. He’s practically swooning and he can’t stop staring at Dan’s lips. “Do you – do you wanna get out of here?”

 ** _Cake_** Venom reminds him.

_Right. Yes, cake._

“Um, but can we get some dessert to go?” Eddie asks. “Venom’s craving that molten chocolate cake.” His stomach rumbles and he flushes to his ears.

“Yeah, of course.” Dan slides even closer to him – Eddie hadn’t thought it was possible – and wraps an arm around his waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “What Venom wants, Venom gets, right?”

Eddie’s not really sure if Dan is talking to _him_ or _them_. He can feel Venom squirming beneath his skin and then his hand is moving without his command, tilting Dan’s head down for a kiss. Eddie marvels as his fingers stroke over Dan’s smooth jaw, knowing that it’s Venom guiding them. And when they kiss – more deeply than is really appropriate for the setting – Venom slides Dan some extra tongue, making the man gasp and clasp Eddie tighter.

They’re interrupted by a pointed _ahem_. Their waitress is trying to keep her grin to herself and failing.

“Did you all need anything else? Dessert? Drinks?” _A room_ , she doesn’t say but Eddie can practically hear her thinking it.

“Molten chocolate cake to go, please,” Dan says smoothly. His cheeks are pink and his dark eyes are bright but otherwise he doesn’t seem flustered. Eddie is all fluster.

_V, is Dan okay with you kissing him like that???_

**_Yes? Seemed like it._ **

_Well you should probably ask._

**_That should be fun._ **

Eddie remembers how Venom had asked him about his boundaries and it’s a night he’s never, ever going to forget. He smiles fondly and rests his forehead on Dan’s shoulder.

“What?” Dan asks. He tilts his head and rests his cheek against Eddie’s hair.

“Venom’s got some questions for you. About boundaries.” Eddie glances up at Dan and waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh?” Dan’s eyes widen and Eddie would swear that his body temperature spikes. “That sounds fun.”

“Mhmm.”

They get their cake and check in record time, undoubtedly due to the growing queue of diners.

Dan holds Eddie’s hand as they wend their way around the tables and the crowd of people waiting for a table or a spot at the bar. About half of the customers are wearing pink or red and _all_ of them are dressed to the nines. Eddie’s wearing jeans, a lucky t-shirt, a flannel, and his leather jacket, as per usual, but Dan’s looking extra cute in a pastel pink button up paired with dark jeans and a jacket that’s more casual than business.

“I forgot it was Valentine’s,” Eddie admits. He should have remembered, done something special for Dan. For Venom.

Dan laughs softly. “I figured. Anne said you weren’t one to remember those kinds of things.”

“Uh, yeah.” Eddie mentally kicks himself, thinking back on all the missed anniversaries and special occasions. At least he was consistent with Christmas. Mostly. The only reason Annie’s not here celebrating with Dan – or both of them – is a case that required her to be out of town over the weekend. Anne would never forget; she probably left Dan a nice present like she used to do for Eddie.

“Hey.” Dan squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry about it. We already had this date on the books and I’m happy to be here with you. You – we – don’t have to do anything extra to make this special, okay?”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Eddie promises. He slips his hand into Dan’s back pocket and Dan returns the favor with an added pinch.

“I can’t wait.”

They hurry back to Eddie’s, laughing and panting after climbing a steep hill to get to Eddie’s street. Eddie borrows some of Venom’s strength and carries Dan up the stairs, much to Dan’s delight and amusement. They enter the apartment and Venom assists by locking the door and carefully depositing the cake on the kitchen counter. Eddie’s too busy kissing Dan and trying to get him out of his clothes. Venom helps with this, too, black tendrils expertly undoing buttons that Eddie’s too far gone to manage.

“Is this okay?” Eddie asks. His hands are on Dan’s bare chest, watching with fascination as Venom removes Dan’s shirt, black tendrils drifting over his pale skin. He’s never seen Venom interact with another person like this and it’s hot. Really fucking hot.

Dan shivers and tentatively touches the thin tendril that’s caressing his side. His expression is open and full of wonder. “You’re warm,” he murmurs. Venom tickles him and Dan giggles, falling against Eddie. “What the heck.”

Eddie wraps his arms around Dan and presses his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. “Heck,” he whispers.

“Shut up.” Dan laughs. “That really tickles, Venom.” His shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

“Too much?” Eddie asks. He knows Dan and Venom didn’t get off to the best start (not that he and Venom were much better) and he knows it takes time to explore those types of boundaries.

“It’s… maybe no more tickling but I’m fine with touching. Just, um, nothing too kinky.” Dan blushes beautifully. “I mean, it’s not off the table but just not right now.”

Eddie kisses Dan’s warm cheek. “Trust me, I totally get that. It’s not like Venom and I went immediately from holding hands to them eating me out.”

Dan chokes and Eddie smiles smugly.

“Okay, but I would really, really like to see that,” Dan confesses. His hands move to Eddie’s ass and he gives him a good squeeze.

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie groans. “Um, yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

On cue Venom partially materializes, tendrils growing from Eddie’s body and forming a long, viscous-looking neck and Venom’s eerie, grinning face.

 **Knew you were nasty** Venom tells Dan, their long tongue curling around Eddie’s throat. It sparks a muscle memory reaction, making him shudder and bringing him to full, nearly painful arousal.

“Real charming, V,” Eddie pants.

**You’re the one who brought it up, love.**

Dan looks at them, his gaze shifting from Eddie to Venom. His expression is difficult to interpret and Eddie worries that maybe his boyfriend is feeling like a third wheel. But then Dan grins and tugs at Eddie’s jeans.

“Why are you still wearing clothes? V, help me out. Let’s get this flannel-loving man naked.”

“You love my flannel,” Eddie grouses and submits to being stripped by his lover and his other. “You have stolen at least three of my shirts. Not that I’m counting.”

**Eddie likes when you wear his shirts.**

“I like wearing Eddie’s shirts,” Dan agrees and kisses Eddie soundly on the mouth and Eddie melts. His fingers trace over Dan’s skin and he presses closer until there’s no space between them. It’s kind of thrilling to be making out with his boyfriend, both of them totally naked, in the middle of his kitchen.

They move to the bed and take their time teasing and touching and kissing, always kissing. And laughing. Eddie’s never laughed as much as when he’s with Dan. When they’re together it’s easy to forget that anything bad has ever happened to him, that bad things are still happening, things he’ll need to investigate. But not right now. Right now is loving Dan hours.

Dan’s skin is soft and pale and it pinks beautifully under Eddie’s mouth. He can’t help but mark Dan up, leaving a brilliant trail of hickies from his throat to his thighs, surveying his work with dizzy pride. Dan moans under him and tugs at his shoulders, begging in a sweet, breathless voice that undoes Eddie. He’s snacked and nibbled at Dan for what feels like hours and now he’s ready for the full course.

Venom’s been a passive participant for all of this, feeling what Eddie feels but not moving to get involved. But his other does help out here, overriding Eddie’s gag reflex and letting Eddie swallow Dan all the way. Eddie’s eyes still water and his lips are stretched tight but it’s so… he glances up at Dan and feels a jolt of desire sing through him. Dan looks absolutely wrecked. His hips jerk and he bites his lower lip hard, muffling his groan. Eddie rubs his palms over Dan’s thighs and swallows a little in encouragement. He’s happy to do all the work but he’s also eager for Dan to let loose and use him.

And Dan does. It’s everything Eddie’s wanted and he could live off of Dan’s desperate cries and the clutch of his fingers in Eddie’s hair, the trembling of his thighs and the way he goes boneless after. Eddie crawls up the bed and kisses his lips and nuzzles against his neck. He’s aching and hard but not in a hurry. He places a palm on Dan’s chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart slow.

“Thank you, love,” Dan murmurs softly. “You’re so good.”

The praise makes Eddie glow. “I loved it, pleasing you.” He kisses Dan’s shoulder.

“And you?” Dan asks. His hand brushes over Eddie’s stomach, moving down, down. “Would you like me or Venom to get you off?”

Eddie’s breath catches. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about this. “Both? If that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Dan’s looking more alert, less post-orgasm hazy. “How will that work?”

“W-well,” Eddie stutters, almost too excited and nervous to speak. “You could touch me and V could eat me?” He can feel Venom’s intense approval of this plan and shivers, _needing_ to feel his other working him open with that wicked tongue while Dan’s large, warm hands stroke him.

“Um, yeah.” Dan nods enthusiastically. “Hell yeah.”

“I think you mean heck yeah,” Eddie teases.

Dan kisses him. “Shut up.”

Eddie ends up on kneeling on the bed, his face pressed into the pillows, hands pinned, one by Venom and the other by Dan. Dan is at his side and Venom is behind him, both of them doing their best to make him lose his damn mind. He nearly yells himself hoarse from the twin pleasures of Venom working deep, deep inside him, their brutally sharp teeth just grazing his ass, and Dan’s slow, precisely timed pulls. In the end he loses it, hips thrusting forward again and again, forcing him through Dan’s closed fist until he comes, loud and messy.

And then, when he’s recovered, it’s time for Dan to have a go in what has to be a record for the longest, most intimate and unhurried sex ever. By the time they’re done Eddie doubts if they could even be peeled apart. He maybe tells Dan that, both of them slightly delirious and gleefully exhausted. Venom brings them water before snacking on the cake while Dan and Eddie, still joined together and too tired to move, drift off to sleep.

*** the next morning ***

“Dude, are you _still_ in my ass?” Eddie mutters. His head is pillowed on Dan’s bicep and Dan is warm behind him _and_ in him, apparently.

“Mmm.” Dan hums. He shifts slightly and Eddie moans. He reaches behind him, grabbing at Dan’s hip and holding him while he rocks back into him. The movement is minimal from the way they’re positioned but still so good.

“What the fuck,” Eddie whispers, squeezing tight around Dan. “What the actual fuck. I’m going to get pregnant at this rate.”

“Babe, that’s not a thing,” Dan murmurs. He places his hand over Eddie’s and laces their fingers together.

“Venom read a lot of, um, fics and he said it’s a thing.”

Dan fucks him slowly and mouths at the back of his neck and shoulders. “Nuh-uh. I’m a doctor. I know things.”

“Ohhhhh _fuck_.” Eddie breathes. “Oh, keep doing that.”

Dan does that, and more. They reach a glorious, mutual orgasm that leaves Eddie feeling like another nap is imminent. Dan pulls out and Eddie sighs and clenches around nothing, feeling pitifully bereft. He turns and faces Dan. He can’t help smiling like an idiot. Dan is a mess, just a mess, and heart-stoppingly adorable. Eddie kisses Dan’s stubbly chin.

“Venom said we could have kids some day,” he remarks. “I don’t know how but it’s on the table.”

Dan blinks, gives his head a little shake, and stares. “Eddie Brock,” he says, “you are something else.” He pats Eddie’s cheek fondly. “I’m trying to imagine baby Venom but I keep thinking of baby Yoda and I know that’s not it but alien babies, you know?”

“Oh my god I might actually go through childbirth if it meant I could raise a baby Yoda!”

 **We’re not having a baby Yoda! That’s not how that works!** Venom interrupts. Their face materializes and they stare down at Eddie with a severe expression. **We can adopt a baby Yoda.**

“Oh, well that’s all right then,” Eddie laughs.

After a moment Dan laughs, too. He pulls Eddie into a hug and rolls on top of him. “You are so weird,” he says, “and I really love you a lot. 

_Love_.

Eddie swallows hard and grabs Dan’s hand. “You’re only a little weird but I love you anyways,” he replies. And he means it.

 _Love_.

 **We are not weird but we love Eddie anyways** Venom says, sounding very serious about it.

Eddie holds a hand out and relaxes as he feels his other twine around his fingers and wrist.

“I was weird before I met you but now I’m a total weirdo and I wouldn’t go back for anything,” he says and holds his hand up to his lips and kisses Venom.

 _I love you so fucking much_ he tells Venom.

**_It’s mutual_.**

“Well, gosh.” Dan is looking at them with heart eyes. “I think we’ve all caught a chronic case of the feels. I’m prescribing a long, hot shower followed by pancakes.”

“I’m all about following the doctor’s orders,” Eddie agrees with a fond smile.

 **You’re both too cheesy** Venom complains. **Not even fanfic is this cheesy.**

They laugh and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of false starts with this fic but I finally told myself to just have fun and not worry about whether or not they have sex (I really struggle with writing that unless I'm in the right mindset). I want to have the three of them explore some more boundaries in the future and have Dan and Venom interact more (and get Anne in there!). Writing for these characters is a nice, no pressure escape for me and I'm really thankful for those who read this series <3 I'm always up for chatting about the characters and even taking prompts!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
